The Joy of Morning and Home
by IndigoNight777
Summary: A short, sweet scene, occurring about a week after Haku and Chihiro are wedded in the Spirit World. Background - Haku now runs the bathhouse, Chihiro has now been bound to the Spirit World, and they are utterly in love. Enjoy, review, do what you do!


As he stirred, so did she. It usually worked that way between them. He had, after all, given her a part, if not all of himself the week before. Even in that short time, their communication had taken on some visceral quality - verbalities were hardly enough to convey their true intentions, and usually they were left behind: they had taken to looks, touches. As he would begin to assume a dominant role, she would accommodate him, lovingly, implicitly - and vice versa. They had truly become one flesh.

He didn't know what it was this morning - the soft, white down comforter hugging them in a simultaneously warm but cool embrace; the morning light streaming through the eastern window, casting ribbons of illumination across their figures; her hazel-bronze hair splayed on the pillow in front of him, smelling of sweet raspberry shampoo, spice, and most delectably, him - but desire creeped up from deep in his abdomen, and his inner-dragon was purring hungrily. He spooned her tightly, feeling her soft buttocks yield under his now-growing erection.

"I'm so glad you're mine," he breathed. It was convenient they were both naked as he wanted to make it smooth, not wake her. Speaking of smooth... as he reached his fingers down to her warmth, he gasped, hardening even further.

_Was their connection so primal that her body responded to his needs even in unconsciousness?_ He wondered in amazement and arousal as he rubbed his fingers against her hot, slick folds. He could feel the pre-cum already forming at his tip.

"This is so hot," he moaned almost inaudibly, his hips moving of their own accord.

_Not quite_, she responded in her head. She wanted to give him the pleasure anyway. She struggled to keep her body relaxed: this was incredibly hot for her, too.

He began to rub himself against her slightly-proffered behind - she couldn't help it - letting his cock slip occasionally between her legs, grazing her opening, her clitoris. He moaned, and it was one of the most sensual sounds Chihiro had ever heard. With the aid of all the spirits in the Spirit world, she managed to lay "unconscious"... but not for long.

Her apparent need pooled and dripped down her thigh, and she squirmed. Noticing, he dipped his index finger and wiped her slowly, greedily, and brought her to his mouth.

"Sweet... like you," he breathed, and unable to hold himself further, he positioned himself at her entrance.

She couldn't help but moan as his thick, warm length slid into her.

Slightly disappointed that his fantasy was not to be fulfilled but too taken by lust to care, he held her against him briefly.

"Good morning, Chihiro," he whispered against her ear. He anchored himself against her behind and moved so they were no longer spooning but in a sort of reverse missionary, her legs between his. His arms on either side of her shoulders, Haku began a slow, torturous rhythm. In... and out.

_He loved her._

"Haku..." she moaned softly, growing wetter with each tantalizing thrust. She pushed her backside up into his hot, firm groin and matched his pace, wanting to feel him, take in more of him.

_She loved him._

Sweat pooled where their bodies met, causing each thrust to end with a quiet wet sound. Greenish-black strands clung to his temples and swung across his cheeks as pespiration dotted his defined chest and arms. He grunted loudly and appreciatively and picked up speed, gyrating his hips every now and then, savoring her tight warmth. His verbal pleasure stirred something within her, and she gasped,

"Stop."

He stilled in her, concerned befuddlement etching his soft yet masculine features and pooling in his emerald eyes. He stroked her hair.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" He asked.

_He loved her._

"I want to see you," she breathed, a devilish smirk spreading across her flushed face, and she flipped around, so that he was beneath her, splayed across the white bed, eyes wide, while she slowly eased herself back onto him. He threw his head back in pleasure, pleasantly surprised by her brazenness.

"I see... you'd like to dominate this morning," he pushed through gritted teeth as she rode him harder, faster, gazing intently at his face. He was so damn hot when they were doing it.

_She needed him._

She leaned down against him, freeing his hips to do as they pleased. They promptly began to pound her, hard, as he grabbed her ass, holding her in place above him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haku!" She yelled, unable to contain the glorious feeling of his utter possession of her, his manhood reaching even deeper within her. She lost herself in the sensation.

"Ahhh," he groaned, his neck reddening from the exerted effort. He pounded her again and again, beginning to unravel. He gazed up at her with heavy-lidded, lustful eyes. He watched as her eye shut in ecstasy, lost in the feeling of his manhood taking her, body and soul. It was almost too much.

_I love you, my beautiful, brave, amazing wife._

"I'm close," he breathed, and Chihiro leaned down for a kiss. They ravaged each other with their tongues, mouths, until their lips were swollen. They were manic in love.

Covered in sweat, they began to move in unison - a true double-backed beast - their eyes locked in a powerful gaze, dazzling aquamarine and smoldering honey brown.

_Husband, you are my love, my life, my spirit._

She began to build, higher and higher, until she could just see over the precipice.

"I love you," she whispered, and with one final thrust he came powerfully, taking her with him. As always, it was mindblowing. She was home, in the spirit world, where she belonged.

They laid together, Chihiro on top and Haku lazily stroking her back.

"And good morning," she said a little while later, planting a kiss on his nose. He smiled up at her, holding her waist gently as she smoothed his locks away from his gorgeous face.

_My Haku. Just like all those years ago, I did know you were good... too good._ She thought with a smile.


End file.
